


I'll Always Love You, Baby Girl

by DeadMilitia



Category: Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Cute, Father-Daughter Relationship, Sweet, Valentine's Day, daddy-daughter date, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Copeland is upset because everyone else has plans for Valentine's Day while she's stuck at home. Katelynne suggests that Kellin take Cope out on a date to cheer her up. </p><p>Just a short, cute oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Love You, Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from a dad who brought his teen daughter into the restaurant I work at yesterday for a Valentine's Day date. I overheard him telling her that she's worth too much to settle for a guy who goes after easy girls.
> 
> Sorry it's short, it's just a oneshot, so I guess it doesn't matter. I hope it's good. :)

"Aren't you going to the Valentine's Day dance?" I asked Cope who was sitting on her bed in a pjs with her laptop in front of her. She shook her head no.

"I don't have a date." I walked in and sat down beside her.

"You could go with your friends." I suggested.

"Dad, I only have two and they both have dates. I don't want to be the fifth wheel that sits at the table all night." I gave her a sad smile.

"Well, are you just going to sit here all night?" I asked and she nodded with a sigh.

"I figure you're taking Mom out, Liam is with his girlfriend and Rowan is working. What choice do I have but to sit here?" She tried to sound like she was joking, but I could hear the hurt in her voice. Cope was deemed the weird kid most of her life and I know it affects her. Most people talked about how amazing Liam and Rowan are -which they are, don't get me wrong- but I wish people would see how amazing Cope is, too.

"Your mom and I can just stay here. We could bake cookies and watch a movie or something." I offered. She just shook her head no. 

"This is the first time in a while you've been home on Valentine's Day, you should take Mom out." I could tell she didn't really want to be alone, but of course she wasn't going to ask us to stay here. I gave her another small smile, reaching over to squeeze her leg.

"Okay, Sweetie," I stood up, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you, too," she said, giving me a forced smile. I walked out of her room, shutting the door behind me. I couldn't just leave her here alone, but she's going to feel bad if her mom and I stay here, and she'll never go for tagging along with us. I sighed deeply before going to mine and Kate's bedroom. She was in the master bathroom fixing her makeup. I stood in the doorway and watched her, leaning against the door frame with my arms crossed. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Rowan.

**"What time are you getting off work?" -Kellin.**

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, looking over at me.

"Copeland is really upset because she's going to be sitting her room alone all night while everyone else is out doing something... I don't like her being so upset. I offered to stay in with her, but she doesn't want to ruin our night. I don't know what to do." She gave me a little smile, walking over to me. She wraped her arms around my torso and I wrapped mine around her.

"Maybe you should take her out instead. A daddy-daughter date." She suggested. I hadn't done that with Cope since she was eleven. She slowly stopped having interest in going out with her dad, claiming it was weird because none of the other girls she knows did it.

"But then that leaves you here alone and I don't want to do that either." I pointed out and she gave me another smile.

"I don't mind a little alone time. I can get some wine and chocolates, take a bubble bath." She then bit her lip, looking up at me in a seductive way. "Then, when you get home, we can celebrate together. Plus, you being a good daddy gets you big bedroom points with me." I couldn't help the huge grin plastered on my face.

"Mmm, and what do those bedroom points get me?" I asked, rubbing my hands up and down her back.

"Anything you want." She said in a quiet and sexy voice. I leaned down to kiss her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked, I didn't want to just leave her on Valentine's Day.

"Yes, I'm sure," she then pulled away from me. She gave my ass a little smack as she walked past me. "Now get dressed, you have a date to get ready for." I was still smiling wide as I went to my closet. I got my suit out and began getting dressed.

After I was done getting ready, I went to the bathroom, filling the tub up with water and bubble bath. I got some candles and lit them, placing them around the bathroom. When I walked back out, Kate was smiling at me from the bed. I went downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing the box of chocolates I had gotten Kate, a bottle of wine, and a wine glass before heading back up to the bedroom. I placed those things in the bathroom and waited for the tub to fill up. Once it had, I shut the water off and went back to the bedroom.

"Come on," I said, holding my hand out to Kate. She smiled and took it, allowing me to lead her into the bathroom. After she was comfortably in the tub, I poured her a glass of wine and opened the chocolates for her. I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I love you," I told her, giving her another kiss.

"I love you, too," she replied. I gave her one last kiss before leaving the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I went back downstairs to vase of roses that were sitting on the table. I got one out before heading back up to Cope's room. I peeked into her room to see her sitting in the same place. She looked up and smiled a little.

"You look nice," she said.

"Thank you," I said, walking over to her. I held out my hand to her. She looked confused but took it anyway, allowing me to pull her to her feet. "Cope, I was wondering if you would let me take you out tonight?" I asked, holding the rose out to her. She had a smile on her face which made me smile also.

"But what about Mom?" She asked, looking a little guilty.

"I made her a bubble bath, got her some wine and chocolates, and we're gonna celebrate later tonight." Cope began laughing.

"Ew, I didn't need to know that!" She exclaimed, making me laugh.

"Get dressed, I'll be downstairs waiting." I leaned forward to kiss her cheeks before leaving the room. I went downstairs and sat on the couch to wait. I checked my phone to see Rowan texted back.

**"Not until 10. Why?" - Rowan.**

**"Just wondering." - Kellin.** I sent the text before sticking my phone back in my pocket. I double checked that I had my wallet and keys before settling back in my place.

Copeland finally came downstairs in a red dress that had black lace over it and a black bow tied around her torso. She had her make-up and hair done and was wearing black flats. She looked beautiful as always.

"Ready to go?" I asked and she nodded. I walked over to her, holding my arm out for her. She took a hold of my arm and I led her out of the house, making sure to lock the door behind me. I led her to the car, opening the door for her.

I took her to the restaurant I was planning to take Kate to. It was a nice restaurant, but not overly fancy. I pulled out her chair for her before sitting in my own.

"You really didn't have to do this." She told me.

"I didn't want you to just sit at home all night. Besides, I miss our daddy-daughter dates." She smiled at that.

"I do, too," she admitted. After we ordered our food, we sat and talked. I noticed she kept glancing at a couple who looked to be about the same age as her.

"Do you know them?" I asked and she nodded.

"Daniel Thompson and Lily West." She didn't seem happy about it though.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she sighed.

"It's nothing," she said, looking down.

"Cope, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's just.... I've liked him for a while now and Lily tries to embarrass me in front of him every chance she gets. Then she asked him out tonight even though she had a boyfriend. She broke up with him to go out with Daniel."

"So she's jealous." I concluded, causing Cope to look up at me.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"You. Obviously she sees you as a threat." She laughed a little.

"Yeah, sure. There's no way she's jealous of me. I mean, she looks like that and I.... I look like this." It broke my heart to hear her say that.

"Hey, look at me," I said softly. She lifted her gaze to me again. "You are gorgeous and anyone who doesn't think that is crazy. Lily seems to be more interested in getting attention from boys. You stick to who you are and that's admirable. You should never change yourself to make a guy like you. And if Daniel is willing to go after a girl who comes across as easy, then he's not the guy for you." I saw the tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Dad," she said, smiling a little. I smiled back.

"I love you, too, baby girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked. I just really wanted to write a cute, family story. I love how good of a daddy Kellin is. ^.^


End file.
